NU:Soul Eater once again
by Narutos-Demonic-DARKNESS
Summary: a Naruto clone is sent to the soul eater universe after he was created and charged with two tails of power as well as Protype and Infamous powers how would thhe world react to Naruto as he helps them prpare for the Kishins Raise/I own NOTHING rated M for gore and potencial sextual actions/themes you have been warned
1. Chapter 1

**Well Reader this is the fourth to a coresponding fic it begins at my first one called Narutos Upcoming and this is happening as that one go's on so you might want to read that one first so far only 12 chapters so yeah not to bad anyways this Naruto along with two others are speceil clones im doing this to get my Naruto back to his own Dimension soon and I thought Hey why not make a new brand of clones and send then to difffernt places as the original does what he doe's.**

**anyways on with the fic**

**DICLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING not the animes Naruto or Soul Eater I also don't own the games Prototype 1 or 2 and I don't own any of the Infamous Games or Metal gear solid rising the song called take me under Three days Grace owns that song.**

* * *

**(Tsubaki POV)**

Tsubaki was tired.

She woke up everyday pretending to be happy and cherfull but she was wasn't it was just a mask to hide how she truly felt.

After she realized she could transform into multiple weapon forms her brother Masamune started to look at her in spite.

He was surposed to be able to transform into multiple weapons as one member of the Nakatsukasa Clan from each generation possesses that special ablility.

But for some reason she got the ability as her brother only got the ability to change into the uncanny sword.

Soon after that her brother defected from the clan and went rouge and she decided to go to the DWMA or the Death Weapon Micster Academy to stop her brother from becoming a Kishin.

She left alone she might of died if somebody didn't save her when she had fallen unconcsious in the middle of the desert that surrounded Death city.

BOOOOOOM

Tsubaki was brout out of her reflection of her life as she heard a big boom her partner Blackstar get shot after her friend's maka who was standing right beside her partner Soul got shot by some kid wearing a suit who began to walk up to them.

"Hello my name is kid,death the kid and this is Liz and Patty we will be attending the DWMA in Mr Steins class."The boy now know as kid said as he walked past then into the building.

"Huh lets go get the two morons."Maka said went to go get Soul with a black cat on her shoulder that was wearing a witches hat as Tsubaki went to go get Blackstar unaware that the whole time they were being watched.

* * *

**(Naruto's Pov) (Same time)**

After the clone was created it was given a test by Arashi the originals teacher and told him everything he knew along with the other clone that was created when Arashi sent the original Naruto to the dimension with the greek gods to stop a war.

It had half of half the power the original had seeing that the original had seven tails and it and the other clone had two each.

The other clone had the Dragonslayer ability's as he had the Prototype and Infamous powers along with what weapons the original currently has.

Meaning he has a wrist watch that can tranform into a large metal blade that arks electrical energy,a pair of hand guns which he can cannel chakra,demonic chakra or if he learns how angelic chakra into them. they were called Heaven and Hell ond pure white with a grey angel on it the other a blood red with a black wolf on it.

He also has a Necklace that can transform into duel blades called the_ "Blade of Ares"_That he could channel elemental energy into it which he couldn't do at the moment because it couldn't channel any other element other than lighting because the original and the Dragonslay clone were hoging most of it meaning he could only use jutsu but he couldn't stream it.

After the clone was given all the information he needed from Arashi who told him he was sending him back to the dimension he called Soul Eater giving him a mission to make sure the Kishin called Asura doesn't destroy the world but to also make sure it raises and about when the final battle starts he leaves leaving a note that they will see each other again in about a year in a tournament called the Chunnin exams anybody can come even death he will just need to cut when the portal opens and the rest will be done by Arashi but to make sure you are all wearing a headband with the same symbol when you go through.

Arashi also told him that Crona's mother Medusa was the one trying to wake the Kishin and that she is currently disguised as the DWMA's school nurse and that he could confront her but is to not make her lose her cover.

After Arashi said that he gave him his old weapon powers back and something called black blood which he was told he should be able to control and told him to spy on a little fight that was going on because those would be the people that he would protect.

"_We are going to have a lot to work on if this is their best._"Naruto thought as he followed them inside the building remaining undetected by sticking to the walls._  
_

"Ok class settle down we have a few new students,pleae if you will introduce youself."A tall man wearing a large pair of round glasses and had a screw in head he wear a pair of black pants and a black and grey shirt with a lab coat all had stiches on them.

"Thank you Professer stein,my name Death the kid but you can just call me Kid."A boy dress in a refined wore a black business suit with white traingle six of them,and Naruto noticed they seemed perfectly symmetcrical with each other as they went along the seams where the sleeves attached to the jacket,and four small rectangles run along along the front of the jacket and to Naruto they looked like they could be buttons,he also were a formal white undershirt and a metalic skull rest under his collar and could be used as a tie.

"Hmm I figured as much Lord death told me you would be enrolling and im guessing these two ladys are your weapons."The man with a screw in his head said as Naruto noticed he was messing with said screw by twisting it in.

"_This stein is a odd one I think I should keep an eye on him."_Naruto thought to himself as he saw a tall girl with dark blond hair and dark blue eyes with slightly sun-kissed skin wearing a tight sleeveless red turtleneck belly shirt with a whte tie a cowboy hat or in this case cow girl hat and high-heeled boots with a long blue jeas on and two silver bracelets come forward.

"Hi my name is Elizabeth Thompson but just call me liz and this is my little sister patricia Thompson but just call her Patti and are weapon forms are twin demon pistals."The taller girls aid identifiying herself as Liz while pointing at her sister who was dressed almost completle alike except for a few differnences.

Like liz had bracelet unlike Patti who had none in addition Patti had short jeans while Liz hads longer ones also ther was a small difference to their hats Patti's hat has rounded rim's while Liz's hat's rims were more forward.

Then there was the biggest difference that he was sure a majority of the guys noticed.

"_God she's her younger sister yet she has the bigger breast god that has got to be annoying...And now every male here is blushing God they just had to say guns...Well I agree but still I guess its time to make myself known."_Naruto thought as he saw the one called Stein about to wrap things up.

"Ok class that's al for announc..."Stein was cut off as something began to happen in the room.

The lights started to spark like they were being given more electricity then have it taken away then a big swirl of wind came through the windows as what appeared to be a big blob of blue energy moved right infront of the classroom makeing several jump in fright and making several others change into weapon form and get infront of the thing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING."A boy with bright blue hair yelled over the storm in the classroom as he held Tsubaki in her chain-scyth mode.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT IT HAS A SOUL AND I-ITS LIKE NOTHING I'VE EVER SEEN BEFORE!"Maka a girl who had her hair in twin pig tails yelled as she stared at the center of the swirling vortex of energy with Soul in weapon mode which looked like a black and red scyth.

"THEN SHOULD WE ATTACK IT OR SOMETHING?"Kid yelled holding Liz and Patti in his hands.

"There is no need for that."A voice said making everybody look toward the vortex which started to disapate showing a boy with multi-colored hair in the ceter was a pale alost white blond after that was a pitch black then ended in a blood red,he was wearing a black cloak with red fire like trimmings,a blood red shirt and a black pair of cargo pants with two gun holster's on each thigh each holding a gun was pure white an had a grey angel on it the other was blood red with a black wolf on it.

"Sorry about that I just like to make an entran..."Naruto was cut off as he was tackled to the ground.

"FOXY-KUN is it really you."A voice said causing Naruto to look down and see a girl that looked to be about his age at fourteen maybe a year younger but as far as Naruto could see was a few strand of purple hair and a black hat.

"Um sorry but do I know you?"Naruto asked causing the girl to get up allowing to get a better look at her.

She was wearing a hat a hat that looked kinda like witch's hat and a large one at that.

As as Naruto continued his observation he she did have purple hair that in some places was straight in others it curved a bit like the two large strands on each side of her face that kinda look like tails.

He then noticed he her looked to be slitted and a goldish brown kinda like a cat's eye she also wore a choker.

As Naruto moved is eyes down and noticed her was wearing what appeared to be a black-blue dress that shows off her shoulders and wraps around her neck as well as hugs her body.

She also had long open sleeves that revealed her hands and shoulders and a short skirt with a white frill and long high-heeled boots that curled upwards at the toes.

He also noticed while he was looking at her attire that she had large breast.

"_Kami above those have to be a high set of double D...Damnit Venoms been rubbing off on me."_Naruto thought to himself making a sertan symbiout sneek all over a demon fox and get squashed.

"Y-y-you d-d-don-don't rem-remember m-me?"the girl on top of Naruto said starting to thinking that he had forgoten her.

"Um maybe sorry I have been gone from this place I think for about 9 maybe 10 years tops maybe a name would help."Naruto suggested confused as to why this girl was crying.

"I-its m-me B-Bl-air remember."The girl now known as Blair said.

"_Blair Blair Blair where do I...WAIT how could I forget!?"_Naruto exclaimed as he remembered Blair.

* * *

**[Naruto's POV] (flashback 9 years ago)**

Naruto was five years old at the time he had been training with Arashi for about two years and he had grown stronger then he thought possible in that amount of time.

"_Arashi said I had gone from civilen level to Jonin level in record time. and as such has trusted me to go to a dimension by myself but saying that he would be watching over me"_Naruto thought as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop under the moonlight.

"_But still people being able to see ones soul and tranform into weapons is kinda hard to believe and I don't think I would of believed it if he didn't give e those abilitys."_Naruto continued his thoughts as he continued to hop the rooftops.

"_But come on what is with that moon."_Naruto thought to himself looking at the moon which looked back with a blood died grin on its face as it snickered.

"What with y..."Naruto was cut off from talking to the weird moon when he heard a scream coming from below him.

"This isn't over."Naruto said looking back at the moon before looking where the scream was coming from ad saw a little girl running from a angry mob that had pitch forks torchs and the usaul things you would find in a mob.

Seeing this sparked something inside Naruto as he remembered being chased by a mob himself and watched the girl get cornered in anger.

"I will never let anybody have to go through what I had to."Naruto said as he jumped down to the ground making his precence known.

"Hey kid where did you come from go away this girl is dangerous."A random person said in the mob making the rest of the mob turn to him.

"How could a little girl be dangerous?"Narto asked walking closer to the mob.

"She's a witch she's evil."A other person in the mob said making Naruto turn to him.

"Really what proof do you have."Naruto asked barely containing his rage.

"She turned herself into a cat."The first person in the mob said getting yeahs from everybody as the little girl held her legs close to her body in fright.

"Thats all just changing to a cat?"Naruto asked getting a nod in response.

"No property damage no people dead."He got a nodd again as he looked at all their souls and saw that they were all corupted.

"Your all idiots."Naruto said making the mob gasp.

"You shouldn't be talking like that young man we will tell your pare..."A woman said only to be silenced by a huge dose of killer intent.

"I HAVE NO PARENTS."Naruto yelled silencing the crowd.

"You back there please cover your eye's your not gonna want to see this."Naruto said to the little girl who did as he said.

"You people have condemned yourself to a horrible death now prepare..."Naruto said pausing as he undid the tranformation Arashi had taught him showing his two fox tails and fox ears ontop of his head before he activated his weapon abilitys for the first time making large blades appear on his elbows and legs as well as his tail.

**"FOR YOUR DEATH."**Naruto yelled as he lunged forward at the panicing crowd

* * *

**(In a other dimensional plane still in flashback) [Arashi POV]**

"OOOOO it looks like Naruto is going to take his first human life this call for a song and I know the Perfect one."Arashi said as he stared at a giant flat screan and inserted a cd.

"I hope he like Take me under."Arashi said as the music began to play for but Naruto to hear since in his inraged state he wouldn't apreitate it.

* * *

**(Back to Naruto) [Naruto POV]**

**_(Song is Take me under by Three Days Grace they own it I don't)_**

_Now it seems i'm fading_

_All my dreams not worth saving_

_I've done my share of waiting_

_And i've still got nowhere else to go_

_So I wait for you to_

_Take me all the way_

_Take me all the way_

When Naruto grew a tail and ears the crowd thought he was a witch but then he grew blades making them think he was a weapon but they didn't really have time to think as Naruto killed the first person to speak to him slicing him from the crotch to the mid section before making a sudden turn to the left cutting him right below the arm pit and ate his soul which was a redish blue.

_Seems your wanting me to stay_

_But my dreams would surely waste away_

_And I still have nowhere else to go_

_So I wait for you to_

_Take me all the way_

_take me all the way_

Naruto then turned to the second person who had spoken to him and as he looked at his soul he saw he had the attention to rape her even if she had died tonight,Naruto then looked at several other people in the mob and saw the same thing before he growled and roared in rage.

_Push me under_

_pull me further_

_Take me all the way_

_Take me all the way_

**"YOU YOU BASTARD YOU WERE GOING TO RAPE HER I'LL KILL YOU I'LL KILL YOU ALL RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAARRRR!"**Naruto roared as he lunged at the second man that talked to him and used his tails to grab ahold of the left leg and the right arm and pulled them off before stabbing the arm hand first up the mans ass before throwinging the leg with enough strength to pierce throw five other men's heads.

_Push me under_

_Pull me furher_

_Take me all the way_

_Take me all the way_

_Now it seems you're leavinng_

_But we've only just begun_

_And you've still got nowhere else to go_

_So I wait for you to_

_Take me all the way_

_Take me all the way_

When Naruto said that they were going to rape her the little girl looked up and saw what he did she was surprised a stranger would go this far just for her ad as she syared she saw that he had a tail two infact and a pair of ears ontop of his knew she should of been scared horiffied even but she just watched shocked that this was happening.

_Push me under_

_Pull me further_

_Take me all the way_

_Take me all the way_

_Push me under_

_Pull me further_

_Take me all the way_

_Take me all the way._

Naruto turned to the woman that had spoken to him an saw that she looked familar and it made Naruto angry as he lunged at her.

_And I've been waiting so long_

_and I've been waiting so long_

_And I've Been waiting so long_

_So I wait for you to_

_take me all the way_

_Push me under_

_Pull me further_

_Take me all the way_

_Take me all the way_

The woman tried to run but didn't even get two steps before Naruto was behind her and cut her legs off and even as she was on the ground she tried to get away calling for help only to realize that everybody was dead.

_Push me under_

_Pull me further_

_Take me all the way_

_Take me all the way._

_"_Naruto said as he picked the woman up by her hair.

_And I've been waiting so long_

_And I've been waiting so long_

_ And I've been waiting so long_

"PLEASE PLEASE SHOW MERCY I HAVE A FAMILY KIDS!"The woman said as she stared he killer in the face.

_So I wait for you to_

_Take me all the way_

_Take me all the way_

**_(Song break song is Take me under by Three Days Grace I don't own it they do)_**

**"You should of thought that before you tried to kill a innocent little girl and tell me this would you have showed mercy to her if she asked."**Naruto said his rage subsiding but still there all the same.

"No."The woman said as she shed tears.

"**Exactly and as such neither shall I goodbye you bitch."**Naruto said sticking his hand straight into her body and pulling out her soul crushing it not even bothering to eat it.

It took a few seconds to Naruto to understand what he had done and he fell down to the ground throwing up.

"HEY HEY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"The girl Naruto saved asked unning up to him.

"ARRAGH Yeah I-I think I am but how about you are you hurt?"Naruto asked turning to see the girl that he saved who wore a simple black dress and sandles she also had purple almost voilet colored hair and her eye were a golden brown looking at Naruto with concern.

"Yeah im alright thanks to you my names Blair by the way."The girl now known as Blair said as she helped Naruto up.

"Oh thats a nice name my names Naruto you should probably go to your family they must be worried about you."Naruto said before noticing that she took on a sad look.

"My parents abandoned me I have nowhere to go."Blair said as she started to cry.

"Well i'm a orphan and I never knew my family and right now i'm just traveling by myself so if you want you can come along."Naruto said only to be tackled to the ground by Blair.

"REALLY THANK YOU THANK THANK YOU!"Blair said as she hugged Naruto to death.

"Um ah Blair we can't go anywhere if your holding me like this."Naruto said making Blair blush and let go of him.

"Oh um sorry about that and where are we going?"Blair asked as she got up off Naruto.

"I don't know anywhere really but lets try to stay away from populated areas ok."Naruto said as he and Blair started to walk in a random direction.

"Ok."Blairs said with smile.

"Butquick question are you really a witch cause I thought witch's were surposed to be old and ugly not cute like you?"Naruto asked making Blair blush at being called cute.

"No im a cat."Blair said transforming into a cat with a witches hat.

"Neat I never met a animal that could transform into a human."Naruto said as Blair trasformed back to normal.

"Really?"Blair asked.

"Yep your one of a kind."Naruto said as he was tackled by Blair again.

"_Kami I think this is going to happen alot."_Naruto thought before getting up and walking with Blair agian

* * *

**(Naruto POV) [Dispel Flashback]**

"Blair is that really you wow you've chan..."Naruto was via a kick to the face.

"YAHOO wow you sure are boring for a bad guy but don't worry you won't be boring people any longer now that Blackstar has arrived."A boy who identified himseld as Blackstar said.

He looked to be about 14 or 15 year old with bright spikey blue hair he seemed to be short and had green eye's but he had a well-muscled build showing that he trained wore an outfit that consist of a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar,he also had white trousers that are black from the knee down and just a little short of being full length the front of his collar two stripps of grey material adorned with rivets stretched down from the top of his collar to the chest of his has similar stripps around his neck in the form of a scarf and around his waist in the form of a can also be seen on his pockets and on the end of his wears gray fingerless gloves with what appeared to be wrist weights on each his right shoulder is a star shaped tattoo and to wrap up his look his footwear are basicly black boots with white tips with a star shape visible on each toe on each of his feet.

"Blackstar don't."A soft metalic yet female voice said as Naruto searched for where it came from and saw that it was coming from the twin scyths Blackstar was holding.

"Whats the deal Tsubaki?"Blackstar asked as he looked at the blades now known as Tsubaki.

"He said he wasn't going to attack and Blair knows him somehow and..."Tsubaki said pausing as transform back into her human form.

"I think I know him to."Tsubaki finished showing the way the way she looked to Naruto.

Tsubaki was wearing a pale yellow sleeveless outfit with a skirt that stretched down to just a little below her knees that had a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of her also was wearing a dark brown scarf and a tight brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white wears a sash similar to Blackstars riveted strapps that wraps around her waist twice and hangs down diagonally from right to hair was black and tied up in an ponytail and she had large indigo eyes.

"Wait a second did they say your name was Tsubaki?"Naruto asked getting a nodd in respons.

"Wow you change as well after I saved you from the desert."Naruto said remembering how they had met.

* * *

**(Flashback 1 year and three months after Blair) [Naruto POV]**

"God it's hot what the hell is so goddamn important about that city that it made me leave Blair without even telling her goodbye in person?"Naruto muttered to himself before he saw a lump of black on the sandy ground.

"Now thats odd sand isn surposed to be black is it?"Naruto said out loud as he walked up to the black lump and saw it was some girl with black hair.

"_What on earth is a kid doing here?"_Naruto thought before getting an anwser or more like a response from a sortan tailed beast.

"You know your a kid to right."The voice of Kyuubi said in Naruto head.

"_Yes I know that but im not normal and I have you."_Naruto said cutting off the mental link before he picked up the girl and made a quick dash through the sand picking up a good breeze in the proccess cooling the girl off as he made it too the city in record time.

"_Now all I need to do is find a abandoned building...THERE."_Naruto thought as he found a old but usable building.

"Ok this should help."Naruto said as he pulled a water bottle out of the backpack he was carrying and put it to her mouth and tilted he head back as she drank the water.

"Ok that should do it now some food I have to remember to thank Arashi for teaching me how to cook."Naruto muttered to himself as he pulled out a pan from his backpack as well as some fruit and put them on a broken stool as he cut and diced the fruit he pulled out a loaf of bread as well as some cheese and bacon and began to cook them after taking out some cups and whip cream and duping the fruit in the cups toping it with whip cream adding a untoached strawberry and cherry to each and adding a then brout out a match and lit the stool on fire before placing the bread on the pan and began to to it soon he added the cheese letting it melt on the bread before he add the bacon then but it together as it finished he put the bacon on top of the bread and put another slice off bread to toast before finishing it making two bacon cheese sandwitchs and two sundays.

"I know your awake are you hungry I can't eat all this by myself?"Naruto asked not even turning around when he heard a gasp.

"Well come on I won't bite unless you do something to make me I did save a stranger after all."Naruto said as he heard a few foot steps and handed a sandwhich and a sunday to the girl who took it greededly and ate it with gusto.

"Wow I gotta say I have never seen a girl eat like you before especially from a stranger albeat I haven't met many girls in my life."Naruto said taking a bite out of his sandwhich as the girl just continued to eat.

"Theres poison in that sandwhich."Naruto said with a grin as he watched her stop and look at him in the eyes.

"Im kidding I was beginning to think you were death or something."Naruto said as the girl pouted at him.

"Well now that I know you can hear me can you speak?"Naruto asked as she stared at him a little bit before she continued to eat.

"Yes I can speak."The girl said shortly after taking a few more bite of her sandwhich.

"Well good to know that now I hope you don't mine me asking but who are you and what were you doing in the middle of a desert alone at that?"Naruto asked finishing his sandwhich.

"My name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and I was going to join the DWMA but what about you?"The girl now identified as Tsubaki asked as she stared at Naruto's untouched sunday.

"Well nice to meet you Tsubaki my name is Naruto and...If you want it just ask."Naruto suddenly said reforing to the sunday that Tsubaki was looking at.

"Can I please?"Tsubaki asked before Naruto handed her the sunday and continued to speak.

"There you go anyways as I said im Naruto and as to what im doing here im not sure it just felt like this place was calling me."Naruto said getting up from he floor.

"What do you mean by calling you?"Tsubaki asked as she stared at Naruto.

"I don't know but anyways I brought you to Death city that's where the DWMA is and thats where you are now or at least in a abandoned building."Naruto said as he put out the fire and began to pack his things.

"Wait I was miles away from the city how did you get me here so fast and where are you going?"Tsubaki asked standing up as Naruto walked away.

"That would be a story for another time and as for where im going I haven't a clue but you can keep the cup and the spoon intill next time."Naruto said as he disappeared from Tsubaki's sight leaving her alone with only what she had on her back and a cup an a spoon to remember this event.

"Naruto I hope I can see you again."Tsubaki said to herself as she exited the building packing the spoon and the cup in he backpack she had on.

* * *

**(Naruto's POV) [Present time]**

"I still have the spoon and the cup if you want them back."Tsubaki said breaking Naruto from his thoughts.

"No thats ok you keep them I don't need them."Naruto said getting up from the ground.

"Anyways Tsubaki Blair you two have cha..."Naruto was cut off once again.

"TSUBAKI HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS GUY?"Blackstar yelled/asked as he got in Tsubakis face.

"Yeah Blair how do you know him?"A girl with blond hair tied in twin pigtails wearing a black button up coat with a red patterned mini skirt and what appeared to be a sweater underneath the coat asked Blair.

"Yeah Blair who is this guy?"A guy with snow white hair and red eye's with large teeth was also werring a headband keeping his hair up and brown pants as well as a black and yellow jacket.

"Blackstar it's ok he's a friend kinda."Tsubaki said trying to calm Blackstar down.

"Soul Maka Naruto saved me from a mob once."Blair said identifying the Girl with twin pig tail as Maka and the guy as Soul.

"He saved you to."Tsubaki asked Blair who turned to Tsubaki.

"Yeah you?"Blair asked.

"Yeah I would of died if he didn't save me from the middle of te desert."Tsubaki said looking Blair in the eyes.

"Thats all he saved me from a angry mob when I was a little girl they would of killed me and rapped me if he hadn't stopped them."Blair said looking Tsubaki in the eyes with a clear message in her eyes which Tsubaki had as well.

"_Back off he's mine."_Both girls thought at the same time.

"WAIT HE SAVED YOU BLAIR/TSUBAKI!"Soul and Blackstar shouted at the same time.

"Yes."Said girls said before turning back to each other in a glaring contest.

"Quick question are those two allways this loud?"Naruto said getting a nodd from the entire class.

"Good then I could do this with out feeling guilty."Naruto said as he walked closer to the guys.

"DO WH..."Blackstar and Soul were cut off by a punch that sent them head first out the door of the classroom ad into the girls restroom where they were beaten to a near death before somebody took then to the infermory.

"Do that anyways I'll explain myself later right now I need to talk to Death alone so if somebody could tell me where he is at."Naruto said after wiping the dust off his hands as he turnd back to the class.

"Top floor to the left can't miss it."Stein said watching the beating Soul and Blackstar took waiting for it to be over so he could take them to the infermory.

"Thank you Stein."Naruto said as he walked out of the classroom.

"Wait how do you know my name?"Stein asked as he watched Naruto leave.

"I was spying on you guys ever since the fight between Kid and Blackstar as well as the weapon they had at the moment."Naruto said not turning around as he went to find an elevator.

* * *

**(Death Room Five minute later Naruto POV)**

"So your Death."Naruto said as he walked into a room that looked to be like a desert with small clouds on the ground and walls but had windows and near it's center stood a man standig infront of a mirror.

"Yep thats me but who are you I wasn't expecting anybody right now are you lost?"Death asked turning around to see a boy with elecric blue eyes and multi-colored hair that started off a pale almost white blond then went onto black then red wearing a blood red shirt with black cargo pants he also had two gun holster with a gun in each he was also wearing a black cloak with red flame like trimmings.

"wait you weren't expecting me?"Naruto asked stopping a few feet from Death who wasn't what he looked like something out of a cartoon with a mask that showed empty eye sockets and had three points making it look like a skull and big white hand and he seemed to be wearing a black cloak he also taled in a annoying sqeeky voice.

"No should I?"Death asked getting a bad feeling from the kid.

"Tell me Death when was the last time you looked at the multi-dimensional paperwork?"Naruto asked.

"**How do you know about that nobody but myself knows about that?"**Death asked as he changed his voice into a deeper darker tone.

"Because you moron if you checked on the paperwork you would know that another God sent me here and that he isn't only God but also the Devil and Death as well for multiple dimensions or Kami,Yami and the said as he watched Deaths mask move in what looked like shock.

* * *

**(All of Death city including the DWMA)**

**"SSSSIIIIIIIIIDDDDDD,SSSSTTTTTEEEEEIIIIIINNNNN,SSSSSSPPPPPPIIIIRRRRIIIITTT.I NEED MY PAPER WORK NOW!"**Death's voice said throughout the city making those he called and a few extras such as Maka,Soul,Blackstar,Tsubaki,Blair,Kid,Liz and Patti run as fast as they could to the Death room.

* * *

**(Death room five minute later) [Naruto's POV]**

"Lord Death whats wrong?"Stein and two other guys more noticable of the two was a guy with purplish blue skin wearing a headband and had his hair braided he was wearing a red musle shirt and a pair of ripped blue jeans with a pair of other guy had bright red hair and wore a black suit with a pair of black dressing shoes.

"**Nothings wrong you idiot where the paperwork I asked for?"**Death asked his voice still in it's deeper voice.

"But Lord Death what paperwork?"The one with the blue skin asked.

"**Did you not hear me when I called you Sid MY PAPERWORK"**Death said getting irritated.

"My lord what kind of Paperwork could you possibly have?"The one in the suit asked who must of been Spirit.

"You really are an idiot Death."The voice of Naruto said as he started walking away from a spoking crater.

"NARUTO-KUN/FOXY-KUN!"Tsubaki and Blair screamed as they ran to Naruto and helped him walk.

"It's ok I have gone through WAY worse then a blast from a powerful voice."Naruto said as Tsubaki and Blair put him on the ground.

"Besides Death I thought you said nobody but you knew about the interdimens..."Naruto was cut off having to dodge a giant hand would cause that.

CCRRRRAAAASSSSHHHH

Everybody stared shocked as where Naruto had been now was a small crater.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU COULD OF SPLIT MY HEAD OPEN!"The voice of Naruto said as everybody turned and saw him a few feet away with only a small trail of blood going down his forehead as lighting arked around his body making everybody gasp.

"Sorry force of habit."Death said as he urned his voice back to the sqeeky one as Naruto dispell the lighting.

"Fine I'll let it slide for now but you owe me."Naruto said.

"Fine what do you want?"Death asked wondering what he wanted.

"I want a job as a teacher at this school for all weapons as well as teach hand to hand combat to their miasters and I also want to be able to go where I want when I want no matter what."Naruto said making everybody gasp at how he talked to Death.

"Wait YOUR a weapon?"Death asked confused as to how that was possible.

"Just look at the paper work and you will see why I want this job."Naruto said.

"Fine you got the job when can you begin?"Death said dreading having to go through the paperwork especaily after more than a century.

"Tommorow but right now I need to find a place to stay."Naruto said as he before he was bombarded by Blair ad Tsubaki.

"You can live with me."When they realized they said the same thing they glared at eachother.

"Um thanks but I allway travel with my own house."Naruto said getting a bad feelig from them

"_Wait a second im a clone I don't have a strong enough Darkness infinity to make a house."_Naruto suddently thought.

"But on second thought I might want to crash with you guys for a bit if it's alright."Naruto asked getting yeses before he was grabed by both arms and dragged out of the Death room

"Wait Blair we don't have enough room for somebody else."Maka yelled as she chased after them.

"That's ok we can jus throw Souls's things out."Blair said as she continued to dragg Naruto

"SAY WHAT NOW."Soul shoyed following Maka

"TSUBAKI I COULD STAY BUT HE'S SLEEPING ON THE COUCH."Blackstar yelled as he jogged to catch up with them.

"_What on earth did I let Arashi get me into."_Naruto thought as he was tring to keep his arms attached to his body.

"I wonder if he was tellin the truth?"Death said to himself but Stein heard him.

"Truth about what?"Stein asked looking at Death.

"Nothing YOU ARE ALL DISMISED!"Death said as he went to go find that paperwork.

* * *

**Ok I know it's kinda a crappy ending but all in all I think it's ok anyways I own nothing I put in her The song was Take me under by three days grace they own it I dont**

**anyways review tell me what you think also to get a better understanding of whats going on read my first fic thats still happening called Naruto upcoming.**

**Anyway tell me what you think also I need suggestion as to what Naruto's weapon forms should look like I want multiple one through so just throw what ever you think into the reviews**

**ALSO I would like to thank seeker of true anime fan fic for helping me with the way the characters looke you rock man thanks.**

**and thats all for now DARKNESS out**


	2. It sucks to be a teacher

**Ok Readers I hope you liked the last chapter anyways on with the chapter also this chapter starts off the day after Narutos arrival.**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

**[Narutos POV] (5:00AM)**

The next day came to fast to he had to deal with Tsubaki and Blair each trying to take them to their the end it was decided that he would sleep in Blairs home for the night and the next night he would sleep at Tsubakis house who Naruto learned lived with Blackstar while Blair lived with Maka and Soul.

At first Blair tried to throw out Souls stuff but Naruto quickly put a stop to that by saying that he would sleep on the couch.

"_Okay I surpose it's time for me to get up."_Naruto thought as he tried to get up only to feel something on his chest.

_"What who or what would be foolish enough to get in the same bed as me?"_Naruto thought to himself as he looked down and saw That Blair was lieing down on his chest but he also noticed that something was off.

_"What the why do I feel skin instead cloths?"_Naruto thought to himself before saw Blair shift a little bit making the cover pull down showing that she was naked.

_"SHIT I need to find a way out of this or I might just be acused of being a pervert."_Naruto thought before looking for something to substitute with.

"_Lets see there a lamp a picture frame aw their we are."_Naruto thought to himself as he spotted a pillow on the floor and used the substitution jutsu with it.

"_Glad I got through that oka...Why me."_Naruto thought to himself as he looked and saw that he had also brought Blair with him and now got a good look at her body.

"_Dear Kami how on earth can somebody possible have a body like that and she's waking up.""_Naruto thought as he saw Blair waking up.

"Aww is it time to wake up already?"Blair asked as she woke up rubbing her eyes as she yawned.

"Um no it's time for me to wake up you cam go back to sleep also two things why are you naked and why were you on the couch with me?"Naruto asked as he closed his eyes and put his hands over his eyes. not wanting to be acused as a pervert.

"Oh I allways sleep like this and I wanted to sleep with you."Blair said as she got up making her breast bounce sligtly.

"Um can you please put some cloths on?"Naruto asked making Blair take on a confused look.

"Okay but why and what time is it?"Blair asked as she used her magic to make her have the same witches outfit she had on the day before.

"Um because you're naked and it's about 5:30 in the morning."Naruto said with his eyes still closed.

"_Come on i've seen a naked womans body before when Arashi sent me to all those woman spa's whats different?"_Before he felt a pair of hands remove his hands from his eyes.

"Wow you wake up early also open your eyes i'm dressed and besides I have nothing to hide."Blair said making Naruto open his eyes.

"I know I usually wake up around this time besides I need to get to class it is my first day I also forgot to set a schedule so I need to go talk to Death about that."Naruto said as he got up off the floor.

"Oh okay can I come?"Blair asked as she and Naruto sat on the couch.

"I'm not so sure that would be a good idea."Naruto said before turning to Blair.

"PLEASE?!"Blair asked again giving Naruto puppy dog eyes.

"_CRAP how I could never say no to Blair when she has those puppy dog eyes althrough for her it may be kitty cat eyes instead."_Naruto thought as Blair continued to give him her kitty cat eyes.

"I guess I can take y..."NNaruto said before he was cut off by Blair who tackled him and pressed his face into her large breast as she hugged him.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"Blair shouted as she continued to press Naruto's face farther into her breast.

"_She smells like wild roses."_Naruto thought to himself before breaking from that line of thought.

"Flar caf you pleses lef gof uf me?"Naruto said making Blair let go of him.

"What was that Foxy-Kun?"Blair asked in a flirting tone as she moved Naruto's face away from her breast.

"I tried to say can you please let go of me."Naruto said making Blair tilt her head in confusion.

"Why do you not like it?"Blair asked as she started to get a sad look in her eyes.

"No I do like it no striaght man wouldn't like it but we need to go and you were kinda suffocating me plus it would appear we woke up Maka and Soul see."Naruto said pointing towards Soul and Maka who were staring at them in shock.

"Um I guess you two saw the whole thing or at least most of it but it's not what it look's like."Naruto saidas Maka and Soul just continued to stare at him.

"Um I think you broke them Foxy-Kun."Blair said with a small grin on her face.

"What do you mean I broke them you are the one with the breast not me."Naruto said crossing his arms.

"And what do my breast have to do with anything?"Blair asked as her voice developed a threatening tone as she cross's her arms.

"Well I think a magority of their shock was caused by one you being naked and two how you pressed me into your breast."Naruto said making a logical point.

"Well uh um yeah I guess your right."Blair said after thinking it over a bit before she pouted.

"Now do..."Naruto started only to be cut off by Soul who grabbed the shirt he was still wearing from the day before.

"THANK YOU, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE HAS PUT ME THROUGH WITH ALL HER NAKKEDNESS THAN..."Soul shouted crying tears of joy as before Naruto cut him off with a punch to the face knocking him out.

"Maka get dressed and tell Soul to do the same also go to Tsubakis and Blackstar place and tell them to get up and please do the same for Kid alomg with Liz and Patti I need to get dressed ."Naruto said snapping Maka out of her thoughts as she and Blair watched his retreating form as he entered the bathroom.

"Soo um how did you to meet?"Maka asked as she sat down next to Blair.

"He saved me and before you get any idea's he mine."Blair said as she glared at Maka.

"Um it's ok Blair you can have him."Maka as she put her hands up as a sign of surrender.

"Good now it looks like he's out."Blair said as she turned to Naruto as did Maka and they both blushed at what they saw.

While before Naruto had been wearing a bllod red shirt he was now wearing a black muscle shirt that showed of his was also now wearing a pair of black jeans that were torn at the still had his gun holsters containing Heaven and Hell ton each side of his hips and to wrap up his new look he had changed his old cloak with one that waa black and blue and he still wore his ninja combat boot sandels.

"So how do I look?"Naruto asked as he saw the girls.

"AMAZING!"Blair suddently shouted as she stared at Naruto in wonder.

"Um thanks but come on Blair it's 6:20 and we still need to talk to Death."Naruto said before he turned around and began to walk outside.

"Well see ya later Maka."Blair said as she ran to the door.

"_I have a bad feeling about today and I think Naruto's gonna have something to do with it."_Maka thought to herself before getting up to go get dressed almost tripping over Soul in the process.

"I'll get you late."Maka said to Soul getting a small groan in response.

"What am I gonna do with you Soul?"Maka asked herself out loud as she turned and walked away.

* * *

**(DWMA thE Death room 7:00AM) [Naruto POV]**

As Naruto got to the Death room he was greated by a amusing yet pitiful sight.

"THE HELL DEATH THIS PAPERWORK IS HUGE HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU HAVE PUT IT OFF FOR SO LONG !?"Naruto asked as he saw Death knocked out hiis body almost completlely covered by the dreaded paperwork that spread outb through the whole room leaving only his face visible.

HUH WHO WHAT WHERE WHY OWWWW PAPER CUT!"Death shouted as he came back to the land of the living moving under the pile of paperwork giving himself a paper cut.

"Death what the hell would cause you to ignore all this shit and for that matter where would you put it?"Naruto nasked as he grabbed the face mask of Death pulling him out of the pile of paperwork.

"OW OW OW OW THATS MY FACE YOU PULLING ON!"Death yelled making Naruto drop him flat on his face appearently.

"Your kidding right that can't possible be your real face?"Naruto asked as he stared at death.

"It is now what do you want and how much did you see?"Death asked Naruto before refering to Blair who had been watching the whole thing.

"T-th-the wh-whol-whole th-thing."Blair anwswered barelt able to reframe from giggling at the sight of Naruto pulling Death out of a pile of paperwork by his face.

"Well go ahead let it out."Death said knowing that she was trying to hold in giggles.

"Hahahahaaahahaaaaa."Blair laughed as she cluched her stomach.

"Anyways Death I had forgoten to meantion what time I want the class to be at yesterday."Naruto said as he watched Blair laugh.

"_She always did have a pretty laugh I guess that grew with age."_Naruto thought before turning to Death.

"Very well what time do you want your class to be in?"Death asked as he watched Naruto.

"_Him maybe he likes her that might be a problem considering that he is from a other dimension and then there is Tsubaki."_Death thought as he saw Naruto stare at Blair even if for a brief moment.

"I want it to be the first class in the mornng and I would like to have specail access tp Maka Albarn and her partner Soul Eater Even, as well as Blackstar and Tsubaki Nakatukakasa, as well as your son Death the Kid and his partners Elizabeth Thomson also and Patricia Thomson also known as Liz and Patti."Naruto asked in a all to serious voice making Blair stop laughing and Death give him a sceptical look.

"I will allow it but there are two thing that I am confused about if you don't mind me asking?"Death asked as he tried to think of a reason as to why Naruto wanted those kids specidicly.

"Shoot."Naruto simplely said.

"One but why would you want to have a class that involves physical movement early in the morning the students wouldn't be able to think properly?"Death asked while Naruto just stared boredly.

"That is exactly why I want to have it that early."Naruto said looking at Death like he was an idiot.

"I don't think I follow."Death said trying to wrap his head around what Naruto was trying to do.

"It's quite simple actually, it is because they are tired in the morning that they need to have phyical training it helps them be more aware of there surroundings and be ready for an attack at a moments notice as well as wake up earlier than they do."Naruto said making Death and Blair blink in surprise that he could think of a good way to prepare the students for a fight when neccesary even if they are tired.

"That's pretty smart I can say I never even thought of that anyways my second question is why you want those specific kids?"Death asked wondering why he would want them and what he would do with them.

"You would know if you could find that paperwork try looking for the shinyest one or the darkest black Arashi was never really one to stick to one real color of identification in his notes also it should have a sort of monster like wolf on the front."Naruto said as he began to turn an walk away.

"Wait I haven't told you where you will be training them."Death said but Naruto just kept on walking as Blair followed him.

"Good because I wouldn't be there anyways tell the students to go to the forest behind the school also this aplplies to the whole school at once at once I will only teach one periond the rest of the time I will do as I want."Naruto said as he continued to walk away.

"Wait I can't do that all teachers need to teach a total of seven periods, and how will you even manage to pull it off?"Death asked as Naruto was almost out of the Death room.

"Your death deal with it besides you said sven periods with me here I will make the eighth period and I am the only teacher for it also as to how read the paperwork I suggest you tell those two people Stein and Sid they seem trust worthy enough Spirit not so much he seems imature and as soon as you tell him might just blirt it out to the world or he might get drunk and tell somebody not that anybody will believe him but it's up to you."Naruto said as he exited the Death room.

"_What did I let into this school and who exactly is this Arashi althrough I thinkj he is right."_Death thought to himself before turning to the mirror and procceding to contact Sid and Stein as well as Spirit.

"_I probaly shouldn't tell spirit but I have told him quite a few things that nobody should know yet he keeps them a secret even if I don't ask him to."_Death thought to himself not knowing that this one time he would be wrong dead wrong.

* * *

**(8:05AM behind the DWMA) [Naruto's POV]**

Naruto was sitting ontop of a tree as he waited for the students to arrive.

"Sooo um Foxy-Kun why exactly did you leave?"Blair asked making Naruto wince at the question.

"Blair im sorry but I was kinda on a time limit so to speak when I saved you as well as Tsubaki I'll explain it in more deatil later I promise along with Tsubaki and all the others."Naruto said as he turned to look at Blair who had her head bowed down.

"Doe's it have something to do with that paperwork that you and Lord Death were talking about?"Blair asked with her voice in a low whisper.

"Blair...Yes it does."Naruto said with a sigh.

"Ok then i'll wait since it has even Lord Death worried , but tell me this why don't you show your tails and ears?"Blair asked as she looked up at Naruto.

"Blair that was because we were alone and i'm not like you i'm not some cat or fox with high magical power I am kinda human."Naruto said.

"What do you mean by kinda?"Blair asked as she wanted to know more about why Naruto had left her.

"I'm sorry Blair I'll anwser like I said along with the other but it would appear my students are here now."Naruto said before hoping off the tree to the ground with Blair following him making a sound as they landed that made all of them jump and turn to him.

"Hello everybody as you all must know by now you have been given an extra class period am I correct?"Naruto asked getting nods in response.

"But i'm guesiing you all were just told to come here not who your teacher is right?"Naruto asked once agian getting nodds in response.

"Y-yes thats exactly what we were told would you happen to know who our teacher is?"A short petite Japanese girl that appeared to be about fourteen asked with a small stutter at the begining as well as a smile.

She had long black hair falling to her shoulders that she wore in two pigtails like Maka's hair though she has shorter bangs and not all her hair tied up letting a few bunches fall on either side of her face.

She had on what Naruto thought was the schools black uniform since a few other girls were wearing it as well.

Unlike the others she also had on a white sailors collar with a black stripe and white tie at the ending in the shape and style of Deaths.

She also had a black school jumper beneath a black vest and her shirt is black and grey with an argyle print with white also had on a pair of black knee-high boots over black pinstipe knee-high also has big dark blue/grey eyes and her chest appeared to be slightly larger than Maka's.

"quick question though what is your name?"Naruto asked the girl that had spoken.

"I-it's T-Tsugumi H-Harudori w-why do you ask?"The girl asked agian with a stutter making a few of the kids in the background laugh idebtifying her as Tsugumi.

"Well Tsugumi it's nice to meet you and as for do I know who your teacher is your talking to him my name i..."Naruto was cut off by most of the class laughing as a boy stepped out of the crowed.

"He had a rather peculiar appearance,especially seen in his all of his hair was shaved off, making him comletely bald apart from two bunches of black hair hair behind his ears which appeared to be geled into sharp points making them look like eye are obscured by thick glasses which appeared to be fitted with side shields.

Dress-wise ,he wears a white dress shirt which sleeves were rolled up with a black tie over a black sweater vest as well as a belt with black trousers and black shoes,

"Heh you expect us to believe that you are our new teacher your about the same age as us what a joke."The boy with the weird hair said making several other people laugh while Tsugumi just backed away silently embaressed at being laughed at.

"I don't give two shits what you think hell I wouldn't even give one if you do not believe me go talk to that idiot death who is STILL trying to find my goddamned paperwork I mean come on that shit spread out throughout that whole room how can somebody ignore paperwork for over a hundred years I know Arashi can do but he know the secret to get it done faster."Naryto said making everybody sweatdrop.

"Anyways as I was saying my name is Naruto Uzumaki Sparda and I will be teaching hand-to-hand cobat to the Meisters and better contol of there Weapon forms to the Weapons here."Naruto said intuducing hinself.

"Wait your a weapon if so how will you be able to teach us hand-to-hand combat?"A voice said causing Naruto to turn see a African-American Meister Naruto asumed from what he said.

He had dark eyes and black hair and appeared to be thirteen years old and his his hairstyle consisted of a short dreadlock along the top of his scalp with cornrown lining the sides and wears square-rimmed glasses he also appeared to be pyhsical fit al well as quite well-build althrough he stood with poor posture slouching over.

His outfit consists of a short-sleeved shirt that had a shadowy Death pattern across the sleeve ending on the right sleeve ending and a joint lighting-fire pattern across the left also had a unigue looking gold-coloured tribal wears grey pants with decretive chains,a sweatband on each of his arms that covered almost the entire forearm as well as sneakers.

"Just because I am a Weapon doesn't mean mean I can not learn how to fight with out those powers or a Meister and who are you and your partner and or partners?"Naruto said wisely before asking a question.

"My name is Kirikou Rung and that smartass earlier was Ox Ford and My Weapons are those two Fire and Thunder."The boy said identifiying himself as Kirikou and the one earlier as Ox Ford before pointing behind his back.

Behind him were small kids that appeared to be twins,They had large blue eyes rosy cheeks and mid-length hair framing their also shared the same clothing composed of a stripped sleeveless top worn under white dungarees and a cap 's guessed was Fire's cap is orange and his top features alternated red and white strippes,where as Thunder's cap is yellow and her top feature alternated between yellow and white stripps.

"Well nice to meet three anyw..."Naruto was once again cut off by a angry Spirit coming out of nowhere and punching him so hard that he went flying into a tree.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU MONSTER!"Spirit yelled about to be attacked again anly for Sid and Stein to come from the school followed by Death to hold him down.

"LET ME GO I WILL NOT LET HIM AMYWHERE NEAR MY DAUGHTER!"Spirit yelled as Sid and Stein restrianed him.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HIM YOU IDIOT!"Naruto yelled as he got up off the floor and walked towards Death.

"How was I surpossed to know he would react th..."Death was cut off as Naruto leaped forward and punched him with enough strength to send him striaght through five trees.

"YOUR FUCKIN KIDDING ME RIGHT TELL ME EXACTLY WHAT YOU TOLD HIM FROM THE START! AND USE YOUR REAL FUCKIN VOICE IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR REPRODUCTION TOOLS"Naruto yelled as he appeared on above of Death and made one Black and red blade appear on the top of his arm as he bared down at Death.

"**OK OK ILL TELL JUST PUT THAT THING AWAY PLEASE!"**Death yelled in frantic freight as Naruto did just that.

"Talk."Naruto simple said with a threatening tone.

"**Ok this is how it happened."**Death said as he began to tell Naruto what happened.

* * *

**(Flashback 7:36AM) [Death POV]**

In front of Death stood Stein,Spirit and Sid.

"Lord Death if I may ask why have you called us here so early class is about to start?"Stein asked what was on everybodys mind.

"I have called you all here to tell yo something that may shock you all but I trust you all enough that you can handel it and that none of you will act rashly or tell anybody."Death said seriously getting nodds in response.

"Ok I know you all know about our latest addittion to the DWMA."Death paused letting them soak in what he said.

"So this is about him is he dangerous or something?"Stein asked.

"Extremely but not to us in fact he was sent here to help us prepare for a even greater threat to the DWMA."Death said.

"Sent from where and if he is so dangerous how come we are just allowing him to walk freely and how could he possibly know of a threat to the DWMA that we do not know?"Stein asked logically as usual.

"I'm getting there,he was sent from another dimension and the reason he is walking freely is split into two reasons one he has yet to do anything wrong and because a version of God who is even the Devil as well as another version of me all wrapped up into one being has said that he is to do what he wants and that even if we were to try something we wouldn't be able to stop him if he truely had the intent to harm us and I believe that anwsers your third question Stein."Death said before looking at them and seeing that they all had a dumbfounded expression oh their faces.

"Lord Death are you feeling alright?"Sid asked thinking that Death had gone crazy.

"Of course i'm alright what would make you think otherwise?"Death asked.

"Sorry Lord Death but what your saying just seems a little insane even for me."Stein said making Sis and Spirit look at him in shock.

"_Did he just admit he's insane?"_Both Spirit and Sid thought at the same time.

"I know but the paperwork I asked for last night was the interdimensional paperwork and I honestly wouldn't of believed it for myself if I hadn't read it for myself here take a look."Death said as he took out a envelope that had a black wolf with ten tails with black raven/dragon like wing on its back and passed it to Sid who read it then past it to Stein in shock then Stein did the same pasing it to Spirit who suddently took off running.

:MMMMMMAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAA I'LL SAVE YOU!"Spirit yelled as he ran out of the Death room.

"After him he must not of read the whole thing if he gets to Naruto first it could doom us all!"Death shouted as he ran followed by Sid and Stein.

* * *

**(Flashback end 8:28AM) [Naruto POV]**

"Let me see that letter."Naruto said as Death got up and handed Naruto the letter who began to read it out loud.

* * *

**Letter**

_Hey Death I figure you haven't read your paperwork in at least a hundred years so it may take awile for you to find this anyways._

_I have sent somebody I have trained for about ten years._

_Well a clone I accidentl created when I sent the real Naruto to a different dimension_

_"His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Sparda_

_He is a container of the Nine-tailed demon fox the Kyuubi no Kitsune_

_As well as the twin son's Dante and Vergil_

_He also has a alien sybiote that will eat almost anything when hungey which is almost all the time but like chocolate ALOT_

_And to wrap up what he has inside of him he has the very essence of Darkness in him_

_As well as the twin sons of the real Sparda I know you know of him as well as Kyuubi and the other Biju as well as the Darkness_

_No God/Kami/Devil/Yami/Death/Shinigami doesn't_

_Anyways I kinda saved him from a mob once when he was three years old so he has a ton of scar he also_

_emotionaly detatched and doesn't usually trust anybody but those he doe's well don't even make a pety joke_

_or he'll make your life hell and you don't even want to know what would happen if one were to die_

_Even if it's just a clone it specail it retains part of Naruto's personality and can taake multiple hit more than any other clone ever could_

_His power mayber less than half of what he really is but he still has at least twi tail in him beside power doesn't matter skill does and he has plenty of it_

_Also I kinda sent him there before and he met three people there name in order of meeting Blair/Tsubaki/Crona_

_If you could find those three and put them all in the same home it would really help Naruto become more nomall_

_He is also a weapon thanks to my gifts as well as a basic power plant for electrizity_

_and here are his powers or at least all that I will say._

_1. Rasengan (Able to add mass and or element to make it stronger)_

_2. Rasenshurikan (A upgraded version able to add elements and or mass as well)_

_3. A varity a clone justu_

_ (A lighting enhanced punch that digs deep and send the enemy flying)_

_5."Chidori (A lighting incased fist that can cut through a magority of things and he so far can ad there only wind to make it stronger he was impaled by it's creater though so don't expect him to use it)_

_ shard spears (A barrage of lighting spears)_

_ beast running jutsu(Explains itself_

_9. Shield_

_10 Hammerfist_

_Well thats all i'm telling you of what he could do_

_also he's a Hanyou you know half-human half-demon_

_Don't try to hurt him because of what he is thats a stariotipical thing most demons just want to be left alone or_

_are more like animals so yeah Naruto is mostly in the later cadorgory._

_Well thats all for now._

_PS:DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT SHOW THIS TO NARUTO IF HE FINDS OUT I DIDN'T TELL HIM THAT HIS FATHER SEALED THE KYUUBI IN HIM IM_

_A DEAD MAN AND DO NOT REPEAT THIS INFRONT OF A LARGE CROWD ESPECAILY IF THERE ARE PEOPLE THAT NARUTO CARES ABOUT IN IT_

_now have a good day_

* * *

**(Note end) [Naruto Pov]**

As Naruto finished reading the paper he sqeezed the letter and look down.

"**Naruto it n.."**Death started but was soon cut by Naruto.

"**S**H**U**T** T**H**E **H**E**L**L UP!"**Naruto shouted as a demonic aura started to circular around his form and the transformation he had on himself began to flicker in an out as he spoke.

"**Y**O**U **K**NE**W **W**H**A**T **W**A**S **O**N **T**H**A**T **L**E**T**TER YET OUT LET ME CONTINUE TO SPEAK IT OUT LOUD!"**Naruto yelled as his transformation came undone showing two tails the same color as his hair along with two fox ears ontop of his head as a redish/black arua surrounded him and took on the shape of a fox but it only covered one tail.

"**Naruto stop this Ara..."**Death started only to realize that was the wrong thing to say.

"**ARASHI HE FUCKING KNEW WHO MY FATHER WAS ALL THIS TIME!"**Naruto yelled to the heavens while a second tail grew and his skin started to peel from his face showing a even more prounounced aura surrounding him under his skin,

"NARUTO-KUN/FOXY-KUN!"The voices of Tsubaki and Blair shouted over the storm that Naruto was creating and started to mov towards him.

"**NO GO AWAY HE'S TO UNSTABLE RIGHT NOW!"**Death shouted at the girls but they just ignored them and as Naruto turned to then his eye's a hollow white with a small hint of red to them making them stop in place slightly before continueing toward him.**  
**

"**WHAT DO YOU TWO WANT ARE YOU GOING TO TRY TO HURT ME LIKE ALL THE REST NOW THAT YOU KNOW THE TRUTH ABOUT ME!?"**Naruto asked the two with his demonic voice.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD DO THAT FOXY-KUN WE LIVED WITH EACH OTHER FOR MORE THAN THREE MONTHS YOU SAVED ME FROM A MOB THAT WAS TRYING TO KILL ME BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT I WAS A WITCH I WOULD BE NO DIFFERENT FROM THEM IF I STARTED TO CALL YOU A DEMON LIKE THEY CALLED ME A WITCH!"Blair shouted as she and Tsubaki got within five feet of Naruto who's skin started to heal but the two tails remained.

"**THAT WAS BEFORE BLAIR BUT WHAT ABOUT NOW?"**Naruto asked his tails still present.

"I DON'T THINK ANY DIFFERENT OF YOU FOXY-KUN I NEVER WILL!"Blair shouted before Tsubaki cut in.

"NARUTO YOU SAVED ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DESERT I WOULD OF DIED WITHOUT YOU AND YOU COULD OF JUST DROPPED ME OFF AT A HOSPITAL OR AT SOME RANDOM PERSON HOUSE WHERE WHO KNOW WHAT WOULD OF HAPPENED TO ME BUT YOU DIDN'T YOU NURSED BE BACK TO HEATH AND GAVE ME FOOD THAT WAS SOMETHING I NEVER FORGOT!"Tsubaki said as the demonic arua around Naruto faded to only one tail and even that was fading slowly.

"**WHY WHY DON'T YOU HATE ME WHY DON'T YOU WANT ME DEAD ANWSWER ME DAMNIT!?"**Naruto demanded before they got close enough to him and lunged forward and hungged him.

"**LET GO OF ME LET GO NOW!"**Naruto shouted as he struggled to get away from the two as they continued to hug him ignoring the burning sensation that the cloak was giving them.

"NO NOT INTILL YOU COME DOWN AND LISTEN!"Tsubaki yelled as she struggled to hold onto Naruto.

"**WHY WHY WON'T YOU LET GO OF ME."**Naruto asked as the demonic aura grew again.

"BECAUSEI LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN/FOXY-KUN!"Tsubaki and Blair yelled at the same time.

"**LIES YOU LIE HOW COULD ANYBODY LOVE ME IM NOTHING BUT A FILTHY DEMO..."**

SSSSLLLLAAAAPPPPPPP SSSSSLLLAAAAPPPPP

Naruto was cut off by Blair and Tsubaki who to the surprise of everybody slapped Naruto but none was more surprised by their action than Naruto who was snapped out of his demonic cloak.

"_Its just like..."_Naruto thought to himself only to be broken from his thought by Blair and Tsubaki who slapped him again.

"DON'T YOU EVER..."Blair started only for Tsubaki to join in as they finished it together.

"EVER DARE CALL YOURSELF A DEMON AGAIN ESPECIALY IN FRONT OF ME!"Blair and Tsubaki yelled at the same time before realizing this and gave eachother a look that said "_Later"_

"I I din't underssstttaannndd."Naruto drailed out the last part as he fell unconcious only for Blair and Tsubaki to catch him.

"Well um that was a rather eventful class period for the whole school if I ever saw one so I'l think I will dismis class for the whole day but come here tommorow for Narutos class lesson."Death said changing his voice back to it's sqeeqy tone.

"Wait that kid is actual a teacher?"Ox asked as he came up to Death.

"Yes now get along or i'll continue class for just you."Death said as he watched him run away at top speed.

"Oh and Blair,Tsubaki I hope you don't mind but i'm going to do what the letter suggest and put youtwo to live with Naruto."Death said making both girls scream in excitement.

"Calm down now here's the address also NO PARTYS that is a exclusive building I was saving for Kid for when I went into retirement and he took my place but for now this will have to be where you three live.:Death said before giving them a peice of paper with an simple arrow on it.

"Um lord Death theres an arrow on this paper."Tsubaki said as she stared at it.

"Yes I know look at where it's pointed."Death said bhefore she and Blair turned to the paper and saw that it was pointing towards the frorest.

"So it's in the forest?"Blair asked as she looked where Tsubaki was looking.

"Yes and heres the key I will have your cloths taken to you two later today."Death said as he handed them a rather plain key.

"Thank you Lord Death."Both Blair and Tsubaki said.

"U-um e-excuse me but do y-you mabe think I can live there as well?"A voice said with a slight stuter as the three turned and saw it was Tsugumi..

"I have no problem with it just ask them it's there house now."Death said refering to Blair and Tsubaki.

"Um i'm ok with."Blair said.

"Same here but why do you want to come and live with us?"Tsubaki asked.

"B-be-because I just have a small part time job at the Deathbuck Cafe and I barely have enough to pay for my apartment."Tsugumi said.

"Well then come on you can live with us."Tsubaki said with a small smile along with Blair as they tried to get up with Naruto only to drop him to the ground on his face.

"Blair why did you drop him?"Tsubaki asked acusing Blair while putting her hands on her hips.

"Me I didn't drop him you did."Blair said acusing right back as she crossed her arms under her breast.

"Here let me help I started th..."Spirit said as he began to try to pick Naruto up only for him to grow blades out of his entire body almost stabbing him in the proccess.

"WHAT THE HELL I THOUGHT HE WAS ASLEEP."Spirit shouted as he dodged out of the way.

"I think he still is here let me try."Stein said as he tried to pick Naruto up only for his whole body to be incased in electrizity.

"OW damnit Sid think you can help?"Stein asked as Sid came over.

"You know when I was alive I was never a man to do things like ttttttttttthhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiissssss!"Sid's sentence drawed on a little bit as Naruto kicked him in his balls making himfly into a tree.

"AnD I WoN't Do It AgIaN NoW ThAt I'm DeAd."Sid said his voice alternating tones as he tried to get back up clutching his junk.

"Interesting."Death said making all eyes turn to him.

"Nothing just a thought Blair try to touch Naruto."Death said making everybody blink.

"Lord Death but are you crazy he can hurt her and if he figures out that we made her touch him well we're dead."Stien said making everybody that Naruto had hurt nodd in agreement.

"Not if my hyphothosis is correct now Blair touch him you have known him the longest right?"Death asked Blair.

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?"Blair asked confused.

"Just do it."Death said.

"Ok but if Naruto finds out I am hurt I'm pointing him to you guys."Blair said making them all pale and then she touched him and nothing happened.

"Ok now you Tsubaki."Death said as she did it with the same results.

"Now Tsugumi if you will."Death said to the slightly timid girl.

"M-me but why?"Tsugumi asked.

"Just do it I promise you won't get hurt."Death said.

"_At least I hope not."_Death added as an after thought.

"O-okay L-lord Death."Tsugumi said as she bent down to touch Naruto only for him to jump slighttly making her jump back.

"Again Please Tsugumi."Death said.

"Okay."The slightly timid girl said and went to touch Naruto again only for nothing to happen.

"I-I did it."Tsugumi said with a smile.

"Hmm gess I was right."Death said making all heads turn to him.

"Right about what sir?"Sid asked getting his second wind.

"I think what made Naruto attack you three was some sort of training mecanism that inables him to either fight or protect himself from those that want to cause him harm while he is unconscious and the reasopn he didn't attack Blair or Tsubaki is because he knows them and trust them more than he trust us."Deathy said making everybody gasp.

"Bu-but wa-wait wh-what about me I-I don't kn-know him as mu-much as those t-two?"Tsugumi making everybody else wonder the same thing.

"I think it's simpley because you didn't piss him off."Death said.

"So you took a gamble hoping that she would be fine?"Stein asked getting a nodd from Death.

"It could also be a possiblity that he like's all of those three in a romantic way."Spirit suggested walking up to Naruto's body making all three gilrs blush in response.

"Or he just doesn't hit girls."Sid said keeping his distance but walking closer to Naruto.

"Or his fox like characteristic come with the senses and he thinks that they are all mate material."Stein said getting closer to Naruto's body as well making the girls blush even more.

"Probably it could a combination of all of it."Death said before getting a little closer to Naruto as well.

SSSNNNAAAAPPP CCCRRRAACCCCKKK BBBOOOOMMMM

"You people are all idiots."Naruto said after hitting Death in the face then sending steini into a tree cracking it and kicking spirit in the balls before he fell unconscious agian.

"I think you girls should take him to the new house that Lord Death gave you before he end's up destroying Death city because we kept messing with him."Sid said as he went to the aid of Death and the others as the girls took Naruto away."

"And I thought being a teacher while I was alive was bad."Sid said as he picked Stein up.

"I agree it just plain sucks."Stein said as he went to go get Spirit as Sid went to go get Death.

"And I think Naruto already thinks that if not he will.:Death said getting all yeahs as they went back to the Death room to talk about what had happened unaware that they were being watched.

"_So it would seem like Naruto is back Crona will be very please to herar that."_The person watching thought before disapearing into the woods.

* * *

**AND DONE**

**I just want to say HAPPY NEW YEARS**

**Thats pretty much it other than that everybody will be dressed the same as I describe them which is mostly from the Anime unless I say otherwise**

**Anyways REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK and please for the love of gog PLEASE TELL ME ANY AND ALL WEAPON IDEAS FOR NARUTO HE WILL HAVE MULTIPLE FORMS**

**That would be all**


End file.
